Multi-spool compressors may contain bleed valves between the Low and High compressor stages to improve operability of the engine. Bleed valves may be subjected to large pressure loads due to internal flow path pressure and annular area between the bleed valve seals. The loads may limit sealing capacity and/or the rate at which the bleed valve is closed. Bleed valves operating against large loads may incur greater forces to actuation between the open and/or close positions. Larger actuators may be used in such high-pressure bleed valves to produce sufficient actuation force.
In addition to actuator size, other components in the engine may be designed with greater strength and stiffness to withstand operation in high load conditions. Larger components and actuators in turn result in greater engine weight. Larger actuators also result in greater electrical or hydraulic power consumption to drive the actuators.